Talking To the Moon
by BleakRememberance
Summary: She shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I'll kick myself for this later, but I don't regret it. It has helped." From the other side of the city, a boy stood up off the cold cement of the rooftop, the breeze ruffling his red hair, "Yeah, it has."


**A/N: **Well, hey there! :) First time venturing into this forum, but I have been addicted to this show since . . . it came out? _Especially_ this pairing. Waltermis, WallArt, Wally_x_Artemis. Loooove it! Anyways, here are a few things you need to know about me.

1). I tend to write in the form of one-shots, so don't expect a sequel.

2). Almost all of my stories are centered around or based off of a song and/or the lyrics.

3). WARNING for possible OOC-ness. :/ I try so very hard not to, but, seeing as the show hasn't been on in a while . . . *sigh*. I'm afraid I'm a little rusty on the characters.

And so, despite these warning that may have already put you off, I hope you enjoy the story. :) And feel free to listen to the song while reading this; it gives it that wistful feeling that I'm afraid I didn't. Also, forgive the plot holes. And make up your own back story for this. My idea was that they were doing an undercover operation in teams of two . . . but that was after I wrote the story. Anyways . . .

**Pairings:** Mostly Waltermis with implied Supermartian.

**Summary:** She shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I know I'll kick myself for this later, but I don't regret it. It has helped." From the other side of this very large city, a boy stood up from his seat on the cold cement floor of the rooftop, the breeze ruffling his red hair, "Yeah, it has."

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* Must I? Fine. I-do-not-own-Young-Justice-or-anything-affiliated-with-it-for-I-am-just-a-poor-fan-with-a-bit-of-an-obessesion. Happy?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Talking To the Moon<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I want you back, I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand. You're all I have, you're all I have.<em>

_"At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon, trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

_"I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. They say I've gone mad, yeah, I've gone mad. But they don't know, what I know, 'cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back, yeah, they're talking back._

_"Do you ever hear me calling? 'Cause, every night, I'm talking to the moon, still trying to get to you."_

_- Bruno Mars, "Talking To the Moon"_

* * *

><p>"M'ggan, what are you doing?"<p>

She sighed dreamily, her emerald hands folded under her chin, not even looking over to her friend, "Talking to Superboy."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the Martian, "What?"

M'ggan was curled up on marble balcony of their extremely nice hotel room, courtesy of the League, and staring up at the moon. She glanced back at Artemis and explained, "In this book I read, the hero said, 'Whenever you feel alone, look to the moon and know that, wherever I am, we will be looking at the same moon.' And so, whenever the heroine got lonely and missed her hero, she talked to the moon as if it was him." She sighed longingly and brought one of her hands to her face, "It was so romantic."

Artemis, not one for the romantic, snorted, "You really think Superboy is . . . wherever he is . . ." she waved her hand, "Talking to you too?"

She just smiled, her brown eyes soft and still dreamy, "Of course I do." She sat up quickly, her sweet face excited. "Maybe you should try!"

"Yeah, sure," Artemis rolled her eyes, "Who would I talk to?"

M'ggan giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she exclaimed, "Wally, of course!"

Artemis just sighed. After being on the team for several months now, she was used to M'ggan's pushing and prodding towards the team's only speedster. What M'ggan didn't seem to understand is that Artemis hated him with all of her heart. _Wait a minute . . . heart?_

"I'll leave you two alone." M'ggan said, smiling, as she all but skipped into their nice, two bedroom hotel room, shutting the glass door to the balcony softly behind her.

Artemis looked up at the moon, skeptical. The rational part of her brain, the part that's kept her alive, is telling her it's nonsense. But somewhere deep inside of her, the part of her that has been silenced for so long, wants desperately for it to be true.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Superboy? What're you doing?"<p>

Superboy looked away from the moon to stare at the speedster that suddenly appeared on the roof next to him, "Talking."

Wally glanced around the roof, uncertainly, ". . . to who, exactly?"

Superboy looked back up at the moon and replied simply, "M'ggan."

He blinked, "Um . . . what?"

Superboy sighed impatiently, his blue eyes flashing in annoyance, "She said we could talk through the moon."

Wally just stared. After a brief pause, he managed to get out, "Talk . . . _through_ the moon?"

"Or to it, or something."

He just stared.

Superboy shrugged and said, "Something she read." By way of explanation.

"Oh." Wally glanced up at moon.

Superboy stood and walked to the side of roof. "You should try it." He said, without turning back.

Wally glanced back to see Superboy crouched on the ledge of the building.

"I'm going to contact Kaldur and Robin." He leaped off the ledge. Within seconds, Wally heard the tell-tale harsh squeak of the fire escape ladder sliding down as Superboy slid down to their small and crappy, temporary, one-room apartment in the slums.

He sighed and leaned against the ledge, sliding down till he was sitting against it. In the still of the night, he lifted his bright eyes and continued to study the moon, while the dark part of the city moved without him.

* * *

><p>She sighed, a harsh sound that betrayed her frustration with herself. <em>I can't believe I'm doing this! But . . . if this is true . . . could it really hurt? <em>She continued to study the moon, her mind and her heart at war in her mind. Then, somewhat against her will, she began to talk.

"I know you're out there somewhere, probably somewhere far from here." She sighed, her resolve weakening with every word she said, "I want to be back . . . Aw hell, what am I doing?" She sighed again, glancing back down at the smooth floor before muttering to herself, "I'm such an idiot; this isn't actually going to work." She sat still for a moment, her long blond hair blowing softly in the small breeze. She sat for a few minutes before she noticed the elderly and polished woman staring at her from the balcony over. "What?" She asked fiercely. The lady huffed indignantly and walked back into her room, her door slamming behind her.

Artemis sighed, exasperated, even as a good natured grin flitted across her face, "Great, now my neighbors think I'm crazy. But they don't understand." She looked down and began the nervously play with her hair, "You're . . . kind of all I have to talk to. I mean, M'ggan nice, but . . . ." She stood quietly as the breeze blew, before sitting down on the ledge, as M'ggan had done before. "So, here I am, sitting by myself and talking to the moon, just trying to get to you. And I really hope you're on the other side, talking to me too." She paused for a second, then continued, uncharacteristically uncertain, "But what if you're not? What if I'm just an idiot, talking to no one?"

* * *

><p>Wally let loose a short laugh, "Who am I kidding? I probably am talking to no one. If you were here, you'd probably call me out on all this bullshit." He paused for a moment and rested his head on his knees, his green eyes staring straight ahead, "But you're not."<p>

"Oi!"

He blinked in surprise. He glanced around the roof in confusion, but saw no one.

"You on da' roof!"

More than a little confused, Wally stood up and looked down into the alleyway separating his building and the equally crappy one next to it. Much to his surprise – and chagrin – he saw a stout Italian man leaning out of window in the building across from him. "Wait . . . are you talking to me?"

The man snorted, "'Course I am, kid. You seein' anyone else talking' to da' sky like a crazy fool?"

Wally hesitated for a moment, then crossed his arms and muttered, "Point taken."

"What?" the man hollered, his face turning red.

"Nothin'!" Wally yelled back, his own face turning a little red, "Whadaya' want?"

The man growled, "Some sleep! Keep it down, kid" He slammed the window shut and the alley was silent once more.

Wally puffed up indignantly, "Fine!" he shouted, folding his arms tighter and looking away, his face set in a pout. After a few moments, he glanced back and realized that people from the building over had come out during their argument and were staring at him and whispering. "What?" he snapped.

Under the heat of his glare, they quickly shut their windows and drew the curtains. A few even shut off their lights.

He sighed and threw a mock glare up at the moon, "Fantastic. By tomorrow morning, the whole neighborhood will know me as the kid-who-talks-to-no one." He sat back against the wall and muttered, "Italians gossip like no one I've ever seen. They're gonna say that I've gone crazy. But they don't know that I'm talking to you, and you're talking back." He blinked and paused as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "But you're not, are you? Talking back to me?" He laughed harshly staring down at his knees, "Of course you're not." He paused, his freckled face set in a frown, "So, maybe I am just a crazy person, sitting by myself, talking to the moon." He smiled slightly and glanced back up at the moon, "But that's okay. You can kick my butt for this later."

* * *

><p>She shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I know I'll kick myself for this later, but I don't regret it. It has helped."<p>

From the other side of this very large city, a boy stood up from his seat on the cold cement floor of the rooftop, the breeze ruffling his red hair, "Yeah, it has."

* * *

><p>"Kid, time to go."<p>

He turned his eyes from the bright moon to stare at his friend. His eyes flashed dangerously, "They're back?"

Superboy just grinned, his blue eyes lit up with an almost animalistic light.

Wally nodded before glancing back up at the moon. With a wink of his mischievous green eyes, he murmured, "G'night, beautiful."

Superboy leaped off the edge and into the shadows of the dark alleyway.

Wally grinned and slipped on his goggles before tearing off after him.

* * *

><p>"Artemis?"<p>

"Yeah?" she didn't remove her gaze from the bright moon as she listened to her friend.

"We need to leave now, or we'll miss the drop off time."

She blinked her dark eyes and turned to look at M'ggan, "What?"

"The party starts in a half hour." She smiled softly at Artemis' blank stare, "I'll be in the room; we need to get ready." She clapped her hands together like a child and giggled, "Lots of investigating to do tonight before we meet up with the boys." M'ggan walked back into the room and shut the patio door softly behind her.

Artemis glanced back up at the moon before she stood. With a grin on her face, she said, "You heard her, Baywatch. Time to go."

She started walking but before she reached the door, she glanced back over her shoulder before adding softly, "Good night, Wally."

With a shrug of her shoulder to dislodge the awkwardly sweet atmosphere, she walked back into the room, fierce grin on her face, "Alright; let's get this party started."

* * *

><p>"<em>At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon, trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone, talking to the moon?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hmm, let's see . . . Superboy talked too much, Artemis was much too sappy and Wally was too serious . . . at least until the end. :D That was _so_ my favorite part of the whole story. Anyways, hope you liked it. :) Aw hell, who am I kidding. This was _terrible. _:P But, anyways, please review, even if it is just to tell me how bad it is. I have several more songfics in mind and a few already outlined in my notebook. They'll be written up and posted on here, regardless, but it is nice to know if anyone will be reading 'em. x)

**~Remmy**

p.s. Anyone know when Young Justice returns? o_o I've been _dying _to know.


End file.
